CRME Chibi(ish)!
by Grinning Cheshire
Summary: When awaiting the fourth season, what are the motley crew of RWBY's villains to do? Kind of goof about, have some laughs, get into some trouble, start fights, and admire how wonderful Lady Cinder is... That last one may just be Emerald, though. (Drabble story, a small amount of plot, some fluff, and a little bit of shipping.)


**CRME Chibi!(-ish)**

* * *

 **Title Theme:**

We spend every day, keeping boredom away,

Plotting and scheming until next season.

Even though we're villains we have to keep this show PG,

'Cause we're all Chibi now for some reason.

* * *

 **Happy Overlord, Happy Life.**

"Roman..." The ginger-haired gangster glanced behind him, his usual self-assured smirk plastered onto his face. The one who had spoken his name, Cinder Fall, was wearing a much more annoyed, as well as confused, expression. The woman, still clad in her red dress, was holding a brightly wrapped box at arm's length, as if she partly expected it to explode at any moment. "... Why was this on my bed?"

"Oh, I just... Picked something up for you after work last night." The man chuckled, leaning on a table strewn with blueprints and building layouts that he had previously been studying. "Go on! Open it up."

Cinder gave him one more suspicious look, her glowing amber eyes sending shivers down his spine, before she carefully began to open the present. Roman assumed that, had he given it to on an actual holiday, she'd be less suspicious, but this was not actually an assassination attempt. Despite their many disagreements, Roman had enough loyalty in him, and Cinder had enough money, power, and hungry-looking monsters, to keep their relationship healthy.

Finally, she unwrapped the box, and an audible gasp escaped from her lips before she could stop herself.

"This... Isn't possible..."

She reached in, and took hold of her gift, extracting it from the cardboard container. Dropping the box to the floor, she unfurled the pure-black formal dress the Roman had given her.

"Well, what do ya think?" Said henchman chuckled, already knowing the answer.

"You... You..." She stammered in surprise, her eyes opening wide as she looked over the garment. "... You got me a gift that doesn't suck."

"... Er, well, yeah." Roman blinked, an exasperated look coming to his face as Cinder returned to her normal high-and-mighty demeanor. "That is to say... Neo helped pick it out."

"Ah. That explains it." Cinder nodded, and folded the dress back up, tucking it under her arm. "Give her my thanks, would you? It's perfect for the dance."

And with that, she was off further into the hideout, to do... Whatever it was she did whenever the rest of them were busy.

Roman's face finally fell into a frown, as he let out a long sigh. At least she had liked the gift. That might increase his chances of NOT being incinerated when she learned he had been beaten by those four girls again. And accidentally trashed the mech they had taken...

Yeah, he hoped she really, really liked the dress

* * *

 **It's So Cute!**

"Can I keep it? Please?!" Emerald whined, on her knees before Lady Cinder, the baby griffon fast asleep in her hands. The things were oddly small when first born...

"Emerald, I've told you before. Grimm like that are too mindless to keep around the hideout." Cinder reminded her follower in the most patient tone she could muster. However, even she had to admit the tiny creature was cute, as it let out a very squeaky screech in its sleep.

"But I promise I'll take care of it! I'll feed it, wash it, everything!"

"And what exactly did you plan on feeding once it grew up?" Cinder questioned, crossing her arms. Her eyebrow only rose higher when Emerald smiled.

"Roman!"

...

"I'll think about it."

* * *

 **A Not-So-Smooth Criminal**

The security guards opened fire once they saw the silver-haired teen approaching. Apparently they had a very loose interpretation of necessary force. And while they were as trigger happy as Roman's goons, their aim was thankful just as bad.

Mercury hummed to himself as he skillfully darted back and forth between the gunfire of the four soldiers, their aim becoming even more erratic as he drew closer and closer to the door they were guarding. Yeah, they definitely weren't trained for this sort of thing. This was demonstrated even more hilariously (in Merc's eyes) when he suddenly leapt at the nearest guard, who promptly dropped his weapon in terror and attempted to retreat into the wall of the warehouse. A smirk came to the villain's face as he drew back his leg, his timing precise, before trusting it forward to trigger the gun built into his boot.

You could hear a pin-drop after the anti-climactic 'click' that signified an empty cartridge.

All the guards looked back and forth in confusion, while the one against the wall promptly fainted in relieve with the faint smell of urine emanating off of him. Mercury just looked down at his outstretched leg, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips.

"Dang it. I knew I forgot something."

On both sides of him, he heard the clicks of automatic machine-guns being reloaded.

"Well... Sh-" BAM!

* * *

 **Let the Games Begin!**

She couldn't believe this. Not only had that sniveling jackass of a thug acquired a gift for Lady Cinder, but she had actually liked said gift! Emerald had stumbled in on her mistress trying on the beautiful black dress that the most annoying underling ever had given her. All that could be said about it was... Wow... Emerald was certain she could feel blood leaking from her nose just from remembering the sight.

But now, she had a problem. As Lady Cinder's most loyal servant, according to Emerald, she couldn't allow some thief who was working for a payroll upstage her. But what on Remnant was she going to get that could compare to that dress? Sure, it wasn't so much the garment as the woman who was wearing it, but still...

Yep, that was definitely blood.

Back on topic, the dual-wielder had to find something to make Roman's gift an underwhelming memory of the past. She couldn't risk the slimy bastard growing any closer to her idol. But, with how busy they were lately, she had no clue when she'd be able to go find the perfect present before the school dance that Cinder was having them attend for some reason.

She didn't question. She just obeyed.

So, she had decided to get desperate, and even as she walked to the little side room in their hideout, she was having second thoughts about whether or not upstaging Torchwick was really worth it.

But then she thought about Cinder in that dress... And how grateful she might be towards Roman for giving it to her...

Steeling herself, she knocked on the metal door, before beginning to tap her foot impatiently. She had other things to do...

A few seconds later, the patience-trying door opened, revealing a sleepy-looking girl with pink and brown eyes and hair. She seemed very surprised to see Emerald in front of her.

"I... I..." Emerald started, before letting out an annoyed growl at her own nervousness. "I need your help, Neo."

* * *

 **AN:** So... This is just a little series I wanted to do every now and then. I can't promise regular updates, but if I'mm definetly put out a few more chapters. If you have any ideas or scenes you'd like to see, let me know! Thanks for reading.


End file.
